Testing One Two Three
by angst cupcake
Summary: Rusty x Linus Testing one's skills in different ways can make a person better at what they do...don't like slash, don't read!


Tests

* * *

A/: I do love me some Linus/Rusty. And even the occasional Danny/Linus! And even more so the Danny/Linus/Rusty...there's not enough of that in the world! lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either Ocean's Eleven, Twelve, or Thirteen!

* * *

"You're annoying." Linus snapped from the armchair, not looking up from his notebook. So far he had recorded all he knew of Terry Benedict inside of it. Not exactly something smart, of course, especially if he accidentally left it somewhere, but he had it nonetheless.

Rusty sat about three feet away from him on the couch, feet propped up as eyed Linus curiously, and amusement in his smile.

"You know Linus, you-"

"Shut up, Rusty. Seriously. I'm trying to work." Linus sighed, the frustration building. Rusty had come in somewhere around an hour ago, and just plopped himself on the couch and did nothing but pester Linus until his wits end. It was starting to work on the kid's last nerve.

"I was just gonna give you a little advice," Rusty said as-a-matter-of-factly, lacing his fingers together on his stomach, "You could use it too." It was added as an afterthought, quiet and subtle, but Linus's head snapped up anyway. Rusty wasn't looking at him so it made his lingering stare a little less harmful as his eyes raked over the older man's form. Linus was pretty sure Rusty must have had some sort of previous life in Ancient Greece because there was no way a human could look as good as he did and _not _be described like the ancient Gods of Greek mythology. Which Rusty, for the most part, could've made Zues jealous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Linus asked, cocking his head. Rusty shrugged, staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Linus's brow furrowed in agitation. He glared at the blonde con man but said nothing. Maybe Rusty would leave him alone if he didn't allow him self to fall into the stupid trap that was set.

It was quiet and then…

"Good job kid." Rusty complimented flatly.

"Huh?"

"You passed."

"I passed what?"

"I guess you could call it a gullibility test of some sort," Rusty explained, "We try it all the time on everyone. Make sure that curiosity doesn't get the best of them. Also a way of picking apart an enemy from a fried. Rather useful too. Danny came up with it." Linus raised an eyebrow and Rusty smiled.

"Bullshit…whatever Rusty." Linus muttered and continued writing. He had nearly filled half of the book already, notes written in the margin, words scrawled absentmindedly here and there.

"You write in cursive?" Rusty asked. Linus looked up…and leaned away. Rusty had gotten up and was now hanging off the arm of the couch, staring down at Linus's notebook. Linus pulled it to his chest as if it were going to make him millions of dollars. If he weren't so frustrated with Rusty, he would've laughed at the irony.

Rusty smirked and made a snatch for it. Linus would've lost it had he not used momentum to push himself backwards, and nearly tip over the chair.

"Don't kill yourself kid." Rusty laughs.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"No…and you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask one smart-ass."

"Language Linus. What would your mother say? Or your father?"

"What makes you think they care?"

"See, I started with one question and now we're both asking a million others." Rusty sighed. Linus rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. Rusty was right…sort of. He still hadn't asked a question…not that didn't conclude him in nearly falling off a chair or swearing.

"I asked you, you write in cursive?" Rusty repeated. Oh yeah. That was the question.

"So?"

"See! There's another question!" Rusty pointed out, in a rather childish way to say the least. And they called him the kid.

"Yeah, I write in cursive. What's your point?" Linus snapped, his fingers clutching the notebook tighter than he should, because he knows Rusty will make a grab for it, and he wants to be ready. Rusty seems to see this and he smirks again, his eyes lighting up dangerously.

"It's just…you write nice for a guy. That comes in handy when we test for false identities and fraud." Rusty says absently, leaning back over the arm again, eyes flicking up from the notebook to Linus.

"I'm already going to tell you what's in it, I don't see why you're trying so hard to get it." Linus jumped up from the chair. Holding the notebook away from Rusty whose staring at him in a funny way that reminds him of the way a fat person would a cake…hungrily. It's such an abrupt expression that Linus nearly stumbled over his own feet as he headed out of the room.

Linus heads into the kitchen, anywhere away from Rusty, placing the notebook on the counter, and almost numbly grabbing a cup out of the cabinet. He was suddenly so thirsty his throat was aching. There was no way someone like Rusty could look at him like that. Danny seemed like more of the person to receive those kinds of stares.

And at this thought, Linus's face went red as some rather erotic images and noises filled his head.

God he was thirsty.

"Who says I want the notebook! I'm just playing a game with you is all…testing your reflexes." Rusty's voice is suddenly in his ear. The glass hits the floor, shattering into several small pieces, littering the floor.

"Jesus Rusty! What are you-" Linus shut up. He wasn't sure why for it could be for a multiple of reasons. It could be that Rusty was as close as he sounded, or perhaps it was because that hungry look was still in his eyes, and it could even be the fact that the glass smashing startled him even more.

"You know, you don't seem to handle the test of being close to someone rather well." Rusty said quietly. He backed Linus into the counter, hands clamping on the edge, creating an inescapable case. Linus's breath came in shorter gasps, his brain seeming to short circuit.

"Seems like you're…throwing a lot of…tests out there tonight, Rusty." Linus says between hurried breaths. The edges of Rusty's lips quirk up, somewhat of a smile, if not more of a smirk, if Linus were to squint at it just right.

"You'd be surprised at how often you have to keep on your toes." Rusty lips were barely there, so close, Linus could feel them brushing his own, the slight taste of some kind of Cherry flavored candy on his tongue. And he's pretty sure his heart stops in his chest for about seven seconds as they meets eyes.

"What are you testing me on next then?" Linus asked, trying to sound confidence, only to fail as his voice fades under Rusty's gaze.

"How well do you respond to contact of skin against skin? In cases of seduction, much that I have tackled myself, it's a good idea to get used to the idea of touching or…kissing another." Rusty asks as casually as if he's ordering a coffee from Dunkin Donuts or Starbucks.

"I suppose Danny came up with that one?" Linus asked.

"No. I did. Although he was quite responsive to it."

"I hardly think-" Linus went completely rigid, a surprised "mmph" escaped him as he was silenced by Rusty's lips. It was just lips at first, silky and smooth, not tongue, no hidden meaning behind it, just slow and sweet. And then it ended almost as it started. Linus inhaled deeply, eyes closed as he tried to regain focus.

"You ok kid?" Rusty asked breathlessly in his ear. Irritation reared its head again.

"Call me a kid again, and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Rusty challenged. Linus went silent. There really was nothing else he could do especially seeing as Rusty had him caged in with strength that outmatched his by a long shot.

"I thought so." Rusty chuckled into the side of his neck, lips suctioning to the skin of his throat. Linus jumped, hands gripping the counter behind him so hard his knuckles turned white.

"S-So what's the…ngh…next test?" Linus bit his lip as he moaned, shifting from one foot to the other. His question was immediately answered as one of Rusty's hands raked through his hair, yanking backwards to expose more of the creamy skin of his neck. A leg slipped between his, grinding slightly, and Linus couldn't help but burn with embarrassment as he ground back against it, needy and wanting.

Rusty laughed.

"How well can one put up with the pleasure," Rusty hands tugged at the hem of Linus's shirt, fingers running across the heated skin just above the waistline of the kid's jeans, "Of a well pulled con."

"I like the sound of that one." Linus chuckled, unable to help it. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind as Rusty's hand disappeared inside the waistband of his jeans, that he should be arguing about Rusty calling this a con. He wasn't some kind of job. But Linus didn't have clear enough state of mind to do so, which was understandable since about 90 of his blood was rushing to the wrong head.

"I do too." Rusty sighed, running his tongue along Linus's collarbone. Linus arched helplessly as Rusty's hand closed over his cock, stroking lightly, fingers nimbly tracing over the head. He bit down lightly at the sliver of skin that exposed the edge of Rusty's throat, and the older man let out a low growl that seemed to vibrate every muscle within reach of Rusty's mouth.

"No one can hear you kid. You can scream if you want to." Rusty almost sounded hopeful.

"Th-this is a t-test isn't i-it?" Linus gasped, his legs nearly buckling beneath him, arms trembling at holding up most of his weight.

"Fucking _Christ_…Rusty…" Linus gasped, body arching in a wave-like motion, and he could feel the blonde's erection against his hip. Rusty's stroked a little harder, seeming to understand the urgency in Linus's tones, the warmth of his pumping hand wonderfully dizzying.

It took two more strokes, rough, hard, and fast and then Linus came with a shout, fingers digging into Rusty's back, fisting his shirt. He buried his head into Rusty's shoulder, hips involuntarily jerking, before settling. Rusty waited patiently, nudging him slightly as he waited.

"We're not done yet, you know." Rusty said thoughtfully, and Linus could feel the older man's erection rubbing against the crotch of his pants, and it's enough to get him half-hard _again_.

"Really? What's the next test?" Linus asked curiously, trying to regulate his breathing as Rusty ground back into him. He came only two minutes ago and he was already being aroused once more. The human anatomy really was amazing sometimes.

"How well can you deal with the penetration of another person looking for the same amount of desire you're looking for? Rather important when more than one person is going after the same thing." Rusty commented. With surprising strength, that, truthfully, nearly gave Linus a heart attack, Rusty lifted him onto the edge of the counter.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Rusty grinned, gleaming teeth and all. Linus's eyes flickered over his shoulder, surprise accumulating there, and then looking back at Rusty before shrugging. Had Rusty followed that glance, he would've seen Danny leaving the room, Linus's notebook in hand, a smirk on his face that said, in simple terms, "Love to stay and watch, been through it before and it's fun, but I'm busy and so are you, don't wait up".

How Linus interpreted that out of one facial expression, he'll never be sure, but right now he's got other issues to work out. Such as "How well can you deal with the penetration of another person looking for the same amount of desire you're looking for?".

"I don't see why not. If I want to get better, I've got to learn right?" Linus asked playfully. Rusty smirked.

"Kid, you don't know how right you are."

* * *

Haha...Rusty's a pervert XDXD Gotta love him! And of course, no one can resist little Linus! Reviews would be great...and if no reviews...I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
